Brighter Than Sunshine
by the autumn evening
Summary: Oneshot Collection. SasuSaku./Sasuke lelah, dia sedang berjalan bersama pacarnya di festival Konoha, menenteng boneka beruang besar. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan gadis peramal berambut merah muda? 4th KISS is UP (NOTE: tiap chapter tidak berhubungan & bisa berdiri sendiri.)
1. Monster Bermata Hijau

**Title :** **Brighter Than Sunshine**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot Collection. This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's ONESHOT Collection story with the same title. Done with permission.

* * *

 **Sub Judul** : Monster Bermata Hijau Bernama SAKURA, Bukan C _emburu_!

 **Ditulis oleh** : ohwhatsherface

 **Pasangan : _Sasuke/Sakura/Sai_**

 **Tema :** #4 Jarak di antara kita dan orang itu

.

.

Kau tidak cemburu.

Tentu saja _tidak_.

Memangnya _kenapa_ kau harus cemburu?

Memangnya kenapa kalau gadis yang pernah menjadi penggemar nomor satumu terang- terangan meraba-raba pemuda tiruanmu?

Baiklah.

Jadi gadis itu tidak benar- benar penggemar nomor satumu (dia itu penggemar nomer… berapa ya? Nomer enam puluh lima kurang lebih….) karena dia masih memiliki akal dan pikiran. Dan sang pemuda bukan benar- benar _tiruanmu_ (kalian berdua hanya terlihat sangat mirip, hampir seperti _saudara kembar._ Membuatmu bertanya- tanya apa ayahmu adalah tukang selingkuh sebelum beliau meninggal dan memiliki seorang anak haram yang kemudian diberi nama Sai…) karena Sai terlihat lebih kemayu dibandingkan dirimu (walaupun kalian berdua sama- sama memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan di abdomenmu).

Dan sebenarnya sang gadis tidak benar- benar _meraba- raba_ nya, hanya sedang…. mengobati luka besar menganga yang Sai- _teme_ (memangnya kenapa kalau kau mulai meniru Naruto?) dapatkan saat melindungi Sakura.

Pemuda sialan itu.

Mukamu merengut semakin dalam dan tubuhmu bergetar menahan marah dari tempatmu bersembunyi di atas sebatang pohon di atas mereka.

(Sekarang kau mulai bertanya- tanya kenapa mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, dan kenapa Sai harus sok-sokan melindungi Sakura, jika dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sakura, masih sambil mengobatinya. "Kenapa, kenapa, _kenapa_ kau harus menghalangi serangan yang diarahkan padaku?"

Sai- _teme_ terbatuk sedikit dan tersenyum (berani- beraninya dia tersenyum pada Sakuramu?!). "Kau sudah cukup jelek," katanya, membuatmu semakin kesal, "aku ragu kalau kau mendapat serangan di perut akan membuatmu terlihat lebih baik…"

Kau sangat bernafsu untuk melempar _kunai_ ke arah Sai untuk membela Sakura, yang malah membiarkan saja ejekan Sai dan terkekeh paksa, dan meneruskan proses penyembuhannya. Sai pikir dia siapa, memanggil Sakura jelek? Oke, mungkin Sakura tidak seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit, tetapi dia sangat cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Suara tersedu terdengar di telingamu dan wajahmu semakin menekuk saat menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah menangis.

Kenapa dia menangis?

Apa dia menangis karena _Sai_?

Bagian ranting yang kau pegangi untuk menjaga keseimbanganmu mengeluarkan suara _krak_ keras, dengan cepat kau segera melepaskannya. Kau benci kenyataan bahwa kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di depan Sakura. (secara tekhnik, _di atasnya_.)

Dia sangat dekat sekaligus sangat jauh.

"Berhentilah menangis, jelek. Kau jadi semakin jelek."

Sakura tersenyum (dia _tersenyum_. Kenapa pula dia _tersenyum_?) dan menyeka keningnya. Kau memperhatikan bahwa Sakura telah tumbuh dan bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil berdahi lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya dulu (kau selalu berpikir bahwa mengejek hanya Sakura karena dia memiliki jidat yang lebar adalah hal _bodoh_.)

"Diam dan istirahatlah," gumamnya, mengelap keringat di wajah Sai dengan kain bersih.

"Kau juga…" gumam Sai- _teme_ , perlahan terlelap, "mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih cantik."

Kau mengamati Sakura dan Sakura mengamati Sai.

Sakura menunggu sampai deru napas Sai teratur sebelum menghela napas lega. Kau memandang wajah Sakura dengan cermat dan melihat bibirnya tersenyum _senang_ sambil terus memperhatikan Sai. Bukan senyum yang sama saat Sai mengolok- oloknya (walaupun olokan itu hanyalah sebuah candaan bagi Sakura), kau mulai berpikir bahwa cahaya di mata Sakura dan senyum di bibirnya saat memandangi Sai adalah gabungan raca _cinta_ , tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Sesaat (hanya sesaat) kau bertanya tanya apakah Sakura pernah melihatmu dengan pandangan seperti itu saat kau tengah pingsan dan saat dia menyembuhkan lukamu dulu.

(Disentuh oleh seseorang _bukanlah_ sesuatu yang kau sukai tetapi saat datang waktu dimana kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kau selalu mengizinkan dia memerban lukamu. Cara menyembuhkannya sangat nyaman dan selalu membuatmu merasa tenang.)

Kau mempertajam pandanganmu saat Sakura mengeluarkan suara kelelahan dan menunduk sedikit. Sakura menguap lebar sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura menunduk mengawasi Sai- _teme_ yang tertidur lelap dan menyisir poninya dari kedua matanya.

Perlahan —benar- benar perlahan, kau mulai menyadari Sakura semakin menundukan wajahnya sampai kepalanya berada tepat di atas milik Sai, dan walaupun kau benar- benar tidak ingin mempercayainya, kau tahu bahwa Sakura baru saja mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Sai.

Kau susah payah meneguk ludah dan mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau _tidak peduli_ karena _hey_ —

Kau tidak cemburu.

Tentu saja tidak.

Memangnya kenapa kau harus cemburu?

Memangnya kau menyukainya atau apa?

* * *

 **AN** : _Sooo, another ohwhatsherface's work_. _Heh_ , ketahuan deh Eve suka sama gaya nulis dia yang _witty_.

 _anyway_ , kali ini adalah kumpulan _oneshot_ dan nggak berhubungan satu chapter dengan chapter lainnya (ada sih yang berhubungan, _i'll tell you if we're there, wink.)._ Ini ada 30 oneshot, semoga selesai sampai akhir. Terus untuk _TheCherryOnTop dan Cover Girl_ lain, ada yang masih nunggu nggak ya? Karena udah lama nggak update jadi agak enggak enggak-an mau update-nya -padahal udah selesai ditulis. MWEHEHE

Anyway- _lagi_ -, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Kau Ingin Mencintaiku

**Title : Brighter Than Sunshine**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot Collection. This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's ONESHOT Collection story with the same title. Done with permission.

* * *

 **Sub Judul** : Kau Ingin Mencintaiku…

 **Ditulis oleh** : ohwhatsherface

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Tema** : #12 Suasana hati yang baik

.

.

Kau bodoh.

Sungguh, kau benar- benar bodoh, kau membuat Naruto ( _NARUTO!)_ terlihat seperti seorang _genius_ ( _well_ , baiklah, mungkin itu perumpamaan yang berlebihan).

Atau setidaknya, untuk _sekarang_.

"Kau pikir aku cantik!"

(Sakura menyeringai jahat padamu sambil mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan gaya mengejek.)

Kau cuma keceplosan, kan?

Kau tidak yakin harus menyalahkan siapa kali ini. Kau tahu pasti bahwa dirimu akan menyalahkan orang lain karena kau tidak pernah bisa menerima disalahkan begitu saja. Kau memandang sekeliling meja (hati- hati agar lirikanmu tidak terlihat dengan jelas, kau tidak menatapnya, tentu saja) dan memikirkan siapa yang seharusnya disalahkan di sini.

Yang paling mudah seperti biasa adalah Naruto karena kebodohannya memang sering menimbulkan masalah, tapi kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa tersangka sebenarnya kali ini adalah Sai.

Dialah yang selalu memanggil Sakura jelek.

Dan tadi kau hanya tanpa sengaja membuka mulut (bodoh, bodoh, dan penghianat)mu dan membantah perkataan si pemilik senyum palsu itu.

"Kau ingin menciumku…"

(Ah, dia masih terus mengejekmu, ya?)

"Kau ingin mencintaiku…"

Tubuhmu menegang mendengar yang satu ini karena dia baru saja mengatakan kata-yang-oh-sangat-terkutuk-itu dan kau mulai berpikir bahwa perkataannya sudah tidak masuk akal lagi karena kata itu bahkan tidak pernah ada di kamusmu.

"Diam Sakura," gumammu tajam.

Kau memutar bola matamu lalu menatapnya tajam, melipat kedua lenganmu di depan dada, berharap sudah cukup meyakinkan menjadi figur pria brengsek yang selama ini kau tampakan. Tapi masalahnya adalah, bahwa jauh di dalam, dalam benteng pertahananmu, yang dijaga oleh naga yang napasnya menyemburkan api, di balik dinding kokoh yang kau buat untuk mengelilingi hatimu, kau mempunyai sisi lembut untuknya. Kau sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi pria brengsek berhati dingin yang bisa menyakitinya (menyakiti dan membuat matanya berkaca- kaca karena dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapanmu) dan itu menyakiti dirimu juga.

Oh, baiklah.

Rupanya tatapan tajammu yang biasa sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi perasaan hatinya yang tengah berbunga- bunga.

"Kau ingin memelukku…"

"Diam," ulangmu, kali ini lebih memaksa.

Nada memerintahmu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi suasana hatinya ("Kau ingin menciumku…"), tapi kata- katamu mempengaruhi Naruto (Ha, ha, Sasuke- _teme_! Kau berpikir Sakura- _chan_ cantik! Kau pikir Sakura- _chan_ cantik!") dan sedikit berpengaruh juga pada Sai (Senyum _bodoh_ itu –kau tidak mau menggunakan kata 'menyebalkan' karena untuk beberapa alasan, menurutmu kata itu hanya cocok digunakan untuk seorang saja - melebar walaupun tetap tanpa makna).

"Sakura, diam."

""Kau ingin menikahiku…"

Sekarang kau benar- benar berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah berkata terlalu jauh dan kau benar- benar menginginkan Sakura untuk diam.

Satu- satunya masalah adalah, bahwa kau sudah menyuruhnya diam untuk yang ketiga kalinya namun tidak berpengaruh apa- apa dan malah membuat suasana hatinya semakin baik (tiga kali _lebih baik_ ) dan membuat Naruto (monyet pirang _bodoh_ ) tertawa dan Sai (si _brengsek_! Ini semua karena kesalahannya!) semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin menciumku…"

Inilah saatnya kau memutuskan untuk membalas.

Bibir Sakura terlihat mengerucut saat mengatakan kata 'kau' (semakin mendorongmu, tentu saja. Kau jadi penasaran apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Apa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang baru, atau apakah dia akan mengulangi lagi kata- katanya, karena dia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menciumnya dan dia baru saja mengatakannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya) dan kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia bisa terlihat begitu _kissable_.

Kau meraih kepalanya (bukan hal sulit karena kau tengah duduk di sampingnya) dan menangkap kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganmu. Dia berhenti berbicara pada kata ('kau') karena kau membuatnya kaget dan kau mengambil kesempatan saat bibirnya membuka dan menekan bibirmu pada bibirnya.

Kau tidak benar- benar lembut, tapi tidak kasar juga, tapi itu tidak penting karena sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Setelah beberapa saat, kau menarik diri dan melepaskan wajahnya. Itulah saat dimana kau menyadari bahwa mereka semua menatapmu terkejut.

 _Well_ , tidak semua. Sai hanya tersenyum. Membuatmu sangat terganggu karena melihat bagaimana seseorang dapat terlihat selalu tersenyum, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun.

"K—Kau baru saja menciumku!" pekik Sakura.

Kau menahan senyum yang akan terbetuk di wajahmu (yang _oh_ sungguh tampan), seperti biasa, tidak ada senyum yang terbentuk. Dan kembali menatap ramenmu yang sempat terlupakan dan memainkan _mie_ nya dengan sumpitmu.

Mungkin kau tidak tersenyum, namun kau terlihat begitu senang.

"Kau menciumku!" Sakura mengulanginya dan terdengar begitu malu.

(Kau tidak melihat ke arahnya, tapi kau yakin bahwa dia tengah merona merah.)

Sebagai balasan, kau mengangkat bahu.

Dia yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menciumnya, jadi kenapa dia begitu terkejut saat kau benar- benar menciumnya?

* * *

 **AN** : *insert a cool note here. *

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	3. Ew, makanan rumahsakit…

**Title : Brighter Than Sunshine**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot Collection. This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's ONESHOT Collection story with the same title. Done with permission.

* * *

 **Cerita 3**

.

.

 **Judul** : _Ew_ , makanan _rumahsakit…_

 **Ditulis oleh** : ohwhatsherface

 **Tema** : #18 "Katakan ' _ah'_ "

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih kau benci selain menjadi lemah.

Menjadi lemah berarti bahwa kau bisa dikalahkan.

Menjadi lemah berarti kau bisa didominasi.

Menjadi lemah berarti kau bisa ditempatkan di bawah pengawasan Perawat Haruno.

Kau sering mengutuki keberuntunganmu.

Bukan kali pertama hal seperti ini terjadi padamu. Ingat saat kau pulang ke rumah dan Itachi sudah membunuh habis seluruh klan? Atau saat kau baru saja dipilih oleh si penggila ular yang menginginkan tubuhmu dan dia menggigitmu dan memberimu tanda kutukan? Atau saat Sakura mengatakan padamu bahwa dia mencintaimu dan kau membuatnya pingsan dan meninggalkannya di bangku?

Tentu, karma tidak terjadi tepat setelah kau membuat pingsan seorang gadis, tapi itu akan terjadi juga. Saat kau menyadari karma mulai mendekatimu, kau memutuskan bahwa menjadi dirimu sangatlah menyebalkan (lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya).

Kau juga membenci keberuntunganmu yang aneh.

(Sekarang, kau tidak yakin apakah ini hal buruk –karena kau sedang terluka dan itu membuat seluruh tubuhmu terasa sakit bahkan hanya untuk bergerak— atau malah hal bagus, karena _gila_ , apa yang di hadapanmu sekarang benar- benar Sakura yang memakai seragam perawat yang seksi?!)

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura, lebih semangat daripada orang kebanyakan di pagi hari.

Kau sering mempertanyakan dalam hati bagaimana seseorang seperti dia –gadis yang biasanya meninju Naruto karena mengomentari rambutnya- bisa begitu ceria di pagi hari. Tapi seketika, setelah menyadari bahwa kau baru saja mempertanyakan sesuatu tentangnya – _Sakura_!- kau secepat kilat kembali menunjukan wajah merengutmu yang biasa dan mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain (seperti bagaimana agar kau menjadi lebih kuat).

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya, mengambil _file_ di kaki ranjang yang berisai data tentangmu. Sakura terus tersenyum sambil membaca dan berbicara. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Aku harap kau tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Tidak apa- apa jika kau takut gelap-"

"Aku tidur _nyenyak_ ," jawabmu, memotongnya.

Dia terlalu banyak bicara, menurutmu.

Menyebalkan.

Kau berpikir untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya namun kemudian kau ingat bahwa karma yang kau dapat karena memanggil Sakura 'menyebalkan' sudah cukup dan kau tidak ingin membuatnya semakin buruk—

"Aku membawakan sarapanmu, Sasuke-kun!"

 _Tuhan_ , dia menyebalkan.

Kau menatapnya dan melihat dia mulai menarik meja di samping tempat tidur semakin mendekat padamu, kemudian meletakan baki berisi makanan di hadapanmu. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan tenang dalam menyiapkan segalanya seperti seorang profesional yang sudah melakukannya berkali- kali. Kau menyadari bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berpikiran bahwa Sakura menyebalkan, padahal dia selalu membantu dan mungkin, kau setidaknya harus sedikit berterimakasih.

"Katakan _ah_ …"

Kau berkedip dan kemudian melihat sesendok bubur di depanmu. Kau berkeras agar tidak bergidik karena walaupun ini berarti kau setuju pada pendapat Naruto, kau juga berpikir bahwa makanan rumah sakit rasanya seperti kardus yang direndam dengan keringat yang berasal dari kaki (bukan berarti kau pernah memakan yang seperti itu). Mungkin makanan itu adalah penyebab kenapa kau masih berada di rumah sakit dan malah semakin parah.

"Hn."

Sakura memelototimu namun kemudian tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sebalnya.

"Katakan _ah_ , Sasuke-kun," perintahnya keras.

Tapi kau menolak untuk mendengarkannya bukan hanya karena kau marah padanya karena mencoba meracunimu dengan makanan rumah sakit menjijikan itu, tapi karena kau kini terjebak di bawah perawatannya karena kau cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan lenganmu patah dan karena tidak cukup kuat untuk sembuh lebih cepat.

Kau kembali mengutuk keberuntunganmu.

"Malas," katamu di sela gertakan gigimu.

Bukannya kau mencoba untuk terdengar mengintimidasi, itu karena kau takut ( _yeah_ , TAKUT!) bahwa dia akan menggunakan kesempatan saat kau membuka mulut dan mendorong masuk sendok berisi kotoran itu ke mulutmu dan mencoba untuk membuat kebutuhan energi tubuhmu terpenuhi. Kau tahu pasti bahwa nutrisimu tidak akan bisa terpenuhi dengan makanan itu.

"Katakan _ah_."

"Tidak akan."

Kalian berdua memelototi satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Kau memanfaatkan waktumu untuk mengagumi kecantikannya (karena itu terpampang jelas dan selagi kau melihatnya, kau harus memanfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin untuk menatapnya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya) dan berjuang untuk tidak tersenyum karena melihat api kemarahan tersulut di matanya dan wajah merengut frustasinya benar- benar imut (imut bukanlah kata yang ada di kamusmu tapi kau akan membuat pengecualian untuk gadis ini) dan itu membuatmu ingin menciumnya.

Sakura mendesah dan kau tahu bahwa kau telah menang.

 _Sekarang_ kau tersenyum.

 _Well_ , tidak juga. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan kalian tidak tersenyum (tapi kemudian kau ingat, bahwa ibumu tersenyum. Dia sering tersenyum…). Kau hanya menyeringai.

Jadi, kau tidak tersenyum.

Kau menyeringai.

Dalam kemenangan, karena kau tahu kau telah memenangkan pertarungan saling tatap selama dua menit dan kau tahu kau tidak perlu lagi memakan bubur rumah sakit yang menjijikan.

"Aku membuat puding untukmu," katanya.

Kau menatapnya dan melihat dia tengah menggapai tasnya. Dia mengambil wadah kecil dengan hiasan coklat. Kau tahu bahwa itu rasa cokelat dan kau bergidik sedikit karena kau benar- benar tidak menyukai makanan manis. Sakura suka, tapi kau _tidak_.

"Aku benci puding."

Dia memutar bola matanya dan menyendok sebagian dan menyodorkannya ke bibirmu.

"Sialan," katamu.

Namun Sakura, tetap menjadi gadis yang keras kepala, mengabaikan kekasaranmu dan meraih wajahmu dengan tenaga super, terkutuk, tak terkalahkannya , menekan jemarinya di pipimu dengan kuat. Akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu seperti seekor ikan, tapi kau tidak begitu peduli karena tiba- tiba Sakura menatapmu aneh.

Seperti sedang menimbang- nimbang sesuatu…

Atau mencoba dengan keras untuk membuat suatu keputusan…

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di matanya saat kau menatapnya tajam karena dia memegang wajahmu dengan cara yang aneh dan itu membuatmu bernapas dengan lucu dan membuat bibirmu mengerut. Jika saja kau bisa menggerakan lenganmu (ninja desa hujan sialan!), maka kau akan meraih wajahnya dan membuat bibirnya berkerut juga kemudian kau akan menciumnya dengan ganas—

Atau tidak.

"Katakan _ah_ , Sasuke-kun," ejek Sakura, menyeringai senang karena kedua lenganmu patah dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun (iya lah, dia menyuapimu. Tentu saja kau pernah berfantasi adegan di mana Sakura menyuapimu anggur saat kau duduk di atas singasana sedang Sakura mengenakan pakaian gadis pelayan _–tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak keren_ ).

Satu- satunya hal yang membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih baik adalah bahwa kau ada di tangan Sakura Haruno, dan tubuhmu sakit, dan kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu, dan sekarang dia memegangi wajahmu dengan cara yang lucu, setidaknya tidak ada Naruto yang menertawai ketidakberuntunganmu.

(Kau kembali mengutuk keberuntunganmu. Walaupun pernah menyelamatkanmu dari situasi lain, tapi kini kau tetap sial.)

Kemudian dia mendorong sendok itu ke mulutmu dan kau membuat raut wajah yang mengatakan bahwa makanan buatannya tidak enak padahal sebenarnya, pudingnya benar- benar enak. Kau mencoba tidak bergidik saat mengingat bagaimana rasa masakan Sakura dulu, saat kau masih _genin_ , dan lega karena dia telah tumbuh dan bukan lagi si pembuat roti-gosong.

Akhirnya, dia melepaskan wajahmu dan kau memberinya wajah cemberut yang paling ganas yang kau bisa.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar mata (hijau, memukau, indah)nya pada tingkah kekanakanmu dan memasukan sendok itu lagi ke dalam wadah. Dia menyendoknya dan berhenti untuk menatapmu.

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang tadi ada di matanya, kini ada di sana lagi. Tatapan menimbang- nimbang dan kebimbangan yang tadi.

Tatapan yang menggoda.

"Kau… aku… _um_ , ada puding di bibirmu."

Kau tidak mendengar kata- katanya, hanya melihat gerakan bibirnya (bukan karena kau sedang menatapnya). Kau cemberut sedikit saat melihat dia menurunkan sendoknya (bukan karena kau mau pudingnya lagi atau apa. Rasanya tidak seenak itu) dan menggigit bibirnya terliat sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apa masalahmu—"

Dan sebelum kau bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu, dia menekan bibirnya pada bibirmu dan kau merasakan perasaan yang paling hebat di dunia ini. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu kuat, bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya bibir tertutup bertemu dengan bibir tertutup namun untuk suatu alasan, kau sama sekali tidak ingin hal ini berakhir. Dan dia mundur sedikit sehingga bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari milikmu dan jika saja kau bisa menggerakan tubuhmu, kau akan maju dengan kasar dan menangkap bibirnya kembali (tapi sayangnya, kau tidak bisa).

Kau dapat merasakan kehangatan napasnya padamu dan _ya tuhan_ —

"Maaf."

Dia bangkit menjauhimu dan dengan tergesa- gesa berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan pipi merona dan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Kau tersenyum kecil kemudian menyadar ke bantal dengan nyaman.

Tiba- tiba saja, kau menjadi sangat menyukai puding.

* * *

 **AN** : Kalau susunan kalimat di sini agak aneh, _gomen_. _FYI_ , dari cerita satu sampai lima adalah tulisan setahun yang lalu lebih dan aku terlalu males buat ngeditnya, palingan cuma aku _check_ _typo_ -nya aja. kalau masih ada yang kelewat, _well, that's too bad._  
Anyway Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	4. For You Darling, It's On Me

**Title : Brighter Than Sunshine**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot Collection. This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's ONESHOT Collection story with the same title. Done with permission.

* * *

 **Cerita 4**

.

.

 **Judul** : for you darling, it's on me

 **Warning** : AU

 **Tema** : Lihatlah ke sini

.

.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, dia sedang berjalan bersama pacarnya di festival Konoha, menenteng boneka beruang yang dia menangkan (sejujurnya, dia tidak berniat menang untuk memberikan hadiah itu pada sang pacar, dia bermain untuk kepuasan diri…) dan membiarkan pacarnya merangkul lengan yang satu lagi.

Bisa jelaskan kenapa dia berkencan dengan orang ini?

Oh benar, ini semua karena _ayah_ nya. Sasuke merengut, mengingat hari dimana kedua orang tuanya memberitahu bahwa untuk kepentingan bisnis, Sasuke harus menikah dengan seorang gadis berambut merah, anak perempuan yang super _mengganggu_ dari rekan bisnis Fugaku. Bibir Sasuke mengerut semakin dalam saat dia merasakan satu lengannya kaku karena darah tidak dapat mengalir di sana akibat genggaman yang terlalu erat.

Karin.

 _Ugh_ …

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Lihat kalung itu! Aku mau pergi ke toko itu, tidak apa kan, _hun_?"

Karin mencoba menciumnya namun Sasuke segera menghindar.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, dia menyandarkan pungungnya di tiang sebuah _booth_ sebelah _booth_ yang Karin datangi.

" _Wow_. Wajahhmu benar- benar masam."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seorang gadis tengah duduk di belakang meja konter di _booth_ yang dia sandari. Di hadapannya ada kue _funnel_ yang tengah dia nikmati perlahan ( Sasuke bisa mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sangat menikmatinya karena eskrim di dalamnya sudah mulai mencair).

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanya gadis itu sopan.

Rambut merah muda pendek jatuh lembut di bahunya, matanya besar warna hijau dan _cantik_. Dia mengenakan kaos merah lengan panjang (karena ini musim gugur dan udara cukup dingin), dan rok berlipit warna hitam dengan ikat pinggang.

"Aku baik- baik saja," gumam Sasuke pendek (yang padahal dia jelas- jelas tidak baik- baik saja).

""Kau tidak baik- baik saja."

 _Ah_ , dia bisa membaca pikiran.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, penasaran apa ini adalah _booth_ ramalan keberuntungan, tapi yang dapat ia temukan hanya tulisan ' _ISTIRAHAT'_ dengan huruf hitam yang diletakan di atas meja.

"Kau tidak baik- baik saja," ulangnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menurunkan garpu, menusukannya pada kue _funnel_ sebelum mendekati Sasuke. Dia lalu mendudukan diri di atas meja. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menjatuhkan boneka beruang di tangannya. Sasuke juga tidak sadar bahwa dia ikut mencondongkan tubuh mendekati meja, menumpukan berat badannya di satu tangan sambil menatap mata gadis itu.

"Benar- benar tidak terlihat baik—"

 _Hm_.

"Aku tahu," sela Sasuke.

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya, terdengar mengejek, "karena jika kau benar- benar tahu, kau akan melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki ke-tidak-baikan-suasana-hati itu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan gadis itu terus menatap Sasuke seperti dia adalah dokter sedangkan Sasuke adalah pasiennya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku," kata Sasuke, sedikit gondok.

"Tapi aku pikir aku akan senang kalau kau memberitahuku," gadis itu mengaku jujur. Dia lalu terkekeh dan menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan, terlihat seperti menyesali perkataannya. " _Wow_ … aku tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja mengatakannya… jadi, siapa namamu tadi?"  
"Sasuke."

(Dan Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja memberitahukan namanya pada orang asing.)

" _Ah_ ," katanya sambil mengangguk. "Sasuke, _huh_? Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu dan membuatmu menjadi galau, anak muda?"

Suasana hati Sasuke semakin buruk. "Aku tidak galau dan kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, "Ya, secara tekhnis," si merah muda tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku sedang belajar psikologi di Univesitas Konoha, jadi biarkan aku menganalisa dirimu semenit saja, supaya aku tahu tipe seperti apa kau ini. Dan biarkan aku mempraktekan hal yang aku pelajari dalam memahami orang."

Sasuke melihat gadis itu mulai menggosok dagunya, mulai membuat perhitungan dengan jemarinya.

"Baiklah, jadi kau jelas terlihat tidak bahagia. Mungkin masalah dengan keluarga, ayahmu…mungkin? Kau juga dekat dengan ibumu." kata gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa kau anak tengah?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bungsu."

Sang gadis mengangkat bahu. "Hampir tepat. Jadi, kau punya masalah yang berhubungan dengan kakakmu yang hebat dan membuatmu berada dalam bayang- bayangnya. Sehingga membuatmu ingin menjadi lebih baik, bukan hanya dari kakakmu tetapi lebih baik dari orang lain juga. Dan…" dia memperhatikan boneka beruang yang jatuh, "kau ke sini dengan kekasihmu. Melihat dari caramu memperlakukan barang miliknya, aku pikir kau tidak ingin menjalani hubungan kalian ini. Dan…"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir lagi kemudian menggeleng.

" _Yeah_ , hanya itu yang bisa aku tebak."

Gadis itu terkekeh.

"Jadi, seberapa tepat tebakanku?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, ini pasti _booth_ tentang psikologi.

"Sempurna."

" _Wow_ ," kata gadis itu, berkedip. "Benarkah? Aku biasanya sangat buruk saat menebak." Suara alarm berbunyi dari arah belakang, membuat kedua orang itu berjungkat kaget. Gadis merah muda itu seketika mematikan alarm jam kemudian mengambil tanda istirahat yang ada di atas meja. "Jadi, kau benar- benar sedang murung, ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

(Jadi mereka masih membahas ini?)

"Aku baik- baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik- baik saja," koreksinya sekali lagi.

"Dengar ya psikolog menyebalkan. Aku baik- baik—"

Dan tiba- tiba Sasuke merasa dia tidak perlu lagi berbohong tentang keadaanya, karena gadis itu sedang menciumnya.

Rasanya sedikit aneh karena mereka berdua sama-sama membungkuk berseberangan dan dibatasi oleh meja konter tetapi itu tidak membuat rasa manis dari bibir sang gadis berkurang. Bibir _plump_ itu sama lembutnya seperti yang beberapa saat lalu Sasuke bayangkan. Lidah gadis itu benar- benar menakjubkan saat Sasuke merasakan lidahnya menyelinap masuk pada celah di bibir Sasuke. Gadis itu menggesekan lidahnya pada lidah Sasuke dan seketika Sasuke merasa bahwa dia sungguh baik- baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menarik diri dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, tapi _hey_ , kau sedang sedih, ingat?"

Gadis itu tertawa dan Sasuke memutuskan bahwa suara tawanya adalah suara paling manis yan pernah Sasuke dengar.

"Baiklah, Aku Sakura," katanya dengan seringai. "dan tidak usah cemas jika kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar ciuman tadi."

Sasuke berkedip.

"Apa?"

Sakura menunjuk ke papan di atas mereka. Sasuke kemudian menyadari, bahwa ini bukan _booth_ psikologi, tetapi _kissing_ _booth_.

Sakura tertawa lagi melihat wajah bingung dan malu Sasuke.

"Untukmu _darling_ , gratis."

* * *

 **AN** : storyline di cerita 4 ini masih berlanjut. kelanjutannya ada di chapter 5 , 7 dan 10

Anyway Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
